kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
World of Gamma
The is an extradimensional planet where the Gamma reside in the form of Eyecons, passing through to the human world through Gamma Holes and taking humanoid form. The monolith also serves as a gateway to the Gamma's world. It was through the monolith that Makoto Fukami was sent to the Gamma world as a child alongside his younger sister Kanon in 2005. While Makoto had apparently remained intact, Kanon was left reduced to the form of a Gamma Eyecon as Makoto became Kamen Rider Specter, fighting to claim the 15 Ghost Eyecons and restore her. Chikara Saionji, encountering Makoto as a young man 10 years later, spoke to him of the incident, implying that it was a result of Ryu Tenkuji's experiment in studying the Ganma. Meeting him again, Saionji later elaborated, claiming that Ryu Tenkuji, as the Ghost Hunter project leader, wanted to perform an experiment to see if a human could enter the Gamma world. Saionji went on to claim that while he and the other members of the team opposed his idea of human experimentation, Tenkuji had activated the monolith without their knowledge. However, it turns out to be Saionji himself, who secretly used an experiment on the Fukami siblings, opening the monolith and activated the Gamma Hole which sucked the two siblings, just before Tenkuji and Kenjiro Igarashi arrived too late to stop Saionji from escaping. Geography The planet is covered with a red atmosphere, with raging sandstorms. The atmosphere has a harmful effect on the habitants, which gradually weakens them. After the sky is purged by Akari's and Igor's device, it becomes bluish like that of the Earth. History The migration of Adonis's people The first civil war Gamma Empire Gamma invasion of Earth Post invasion and the potential second civil war Appearances **Episode 8: Activate! Another Monolith! **Episode 11: Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! **Episode 13: Exciting! A Free Man! **Episode 14: Superb View! The Earth's Dawn! **Episode 15: Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! **Episode 16: Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! **Episode 18: Reverse! Mysterious Science! **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 28: Bursting! Power of the Depths! **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! **Episode 30: Forever! Cries of the Heart! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 32: Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! **Episode 33: Miracle! Infinite Thought! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 35: Real Worth! Merriment Power! **Episode 36: Furious! Idol's Declaration! **Episode 37: Learn! All the Ways! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 39: Opposition! Father & Daughter! **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! **Episode 41: Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! **Episode 42: Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 43: Connect! Genius Juvenile! **Episode 44: Activate! Terror of Demia! **Episode 45: Horrible! Disappearing World! **Episode 46: Duel! Words from the Swordsman! **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! **Episode 50: Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts! **''Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter'' }} Category:Locations Category:Planets